The Wayne children vol2
by redtabpratt
Summary: Set seven years after the first one and still a fem robin.
1. chapter 1

A/N I don't own xmen or/and young justice Still female robin named Rachael Wayne after Artemis joins before Zee[an note] {translations} (mind link)

Rachael Pov

It's been a bit strange after I became Robin the girl wonder eight years ago. Good to know I guess me and the team are on a mission against Klarion. "Megan link us up." Kaldur ordered (Is everyone online?) (Yeah.) (You know it green cheeks.) (Shut up Wally. Here Megan.) (Of course.) (I miss my big brother and my big sister.Oh, I didn't know that we're in the mind link.) (So, Robbie has siblings.) (KidIdiot.) (we are here.) "Is that Juggernaut?" I whisper. Just then the BlackBird came down. (The BlackBird?) (What's the BlackBird?) (Team remain hidden.) Aqualad ordered. Juggernaut charged at Wolverine and Storm, Klarion attacked Rogue and Nightcrawler, Luther's bodyguard Marcy attacked ShodowCat, Project BlockBuster went after Junbliee and Jean. Simone engaged in a mental battle with Professor X, while Vandal Savage battled

Cyclops and Beast. Klarion was getting ready to strike Kurt when I yelled "Kurt, watch out," but it was to late. I look at my big brother on the ground. Then I attacked Klarion's cat, knocking her out. I put my boastaff away and ran to check on him. Just then big sister was knocked out and Klarion's look when he looked at me was a mix of love, hate, surprise, and confusion. (I could use some help team.) (Oh, sorry.) (Kid go help fight Marcy, Artemis fight Vandal Savage, Megan fight Simone, Super Boy Desmond, I'll take Juggernaut.)

After almost three hours of fighting, most of us were bruised and scraped. Some more than others, yet we still won.


	2. After the mission

A/N I don't own xmen or/and young justice Still female robin named Rachael Wayne after Artemis joins before Zee[an note] {translations} (mind link) Rachael's pov ps. so sorry I really don't like to write on my period.

"Can I ride with you Frații mari?" {big siblings} "Can she, Professor X?" "Yes Rogue and Kurt." "YAY!" we cheered inscy. "Where should I start?" "At the beginning silly little sister." On the way to the mountain I told them everything from Cadmus to well just a few moments ago. "and that's when I ask if I could go with you guys, oh we're here." "Papa." "Dad." "Hi tata." {daddy} "Kids, team, and Xmen." Kaldur told tata what happened. "Do you like the atlantian little sister?" "Maybe Rogue." "You know if he hurts you he's deadmeat?" "Logan!" "Dad, Logan's being overprotective of Robbie again." "Rogue you know your uncle is overprotective of Robin ever since -- well you know what, and your father even more so." "Yeah. I do." Tata {daddy} turned to us and said "Let's go home." "Yay, sleepover time girls in my room." "Let's go Robbie. See you at home dad." We left though I heared him telling Aqualad if he takes me out to watch me, and not let harm come to me. [Aquabrid about my 9th fav pairing] In the batcave, we changed into civilian clothes, and went upstairs to watch movies and play games, even tata was with us. {daddy} It was around 2ish am when I fell asleep on tata. {daddy} I woke up at 9:35 am still on tata, yet with a blanket on us. {daddy} "Morning Rachael." "Good morning tata." {daddy} "Good morning masters and mistresses." "Good morning bunic." {grandfather} Everyone else said their good mornings and we had breakfast together. "Have fun at the cave Rachael." "Let's go Robbie." "Okay." Then Rogue, Nightcrawler, and me zetated to mount justice.

A/N Sorry. A lot of weird things have been happening.


	3. chapter 3

AN I don't own xmen or/and young justice Still female robin named Rachael Wayne after Artemis joins before Zee[an note] {translations} (mind link) Rachael's pov ps. I now have hayfever and a worst case of depression.

When we arrived, we were greeted by Wally and Artemis were normally arguing, Kaldur reading War and Peace, [It is a good book.] Conner watching static, and Megan cooking. Kaldur was the first to notice us, he walked and asked "Robin, may I speak to you-" he looked at Anna and Kurt " -alone." "Umm okay Kaldur." we walked to the indoor pool in the training room. "Robin would you be open to going to dinner with me tonight?" "Like a date, Kaldur?" "Yes." "See you at 8:30 if that's good with you?" "8:30 is fine with me." Anna asked me what did Kaldur have to ask me for. I told her about the date. "Let's get you changed then." It's 8:26 and I'm ready for my date with Kaldur. "Your early Robin." "I know by the way is 8:28." "Good to know, Robin, after you." "Thank you Kaldur, you are a real gentleman." Just before we walked forwards to the zeta tube, it came to life and out stepped Aquaman, his wife and new born son, with Tulia and Garth. "Kaldur were are you going to?" Tulia asked "I have a date my friends." "Bye." "Good luck." "Are they your best friends, Kaldur?" "Yes, they are Robin." We walked to the place Kaldur pick out, thank the gods and goddesses that it did not have seafood at all. "Kaldur it's beautiful. Look at the ocean, you can see the reaflition of the moon." "Follow me Robin." I followed him to a table with flowers and a candle on it. Around there was a beautiful view of the ocean and it also had pillars with sea animals either carved or painted, a few even both. We chatted about things, I found out that his adopted parents are the king and queen of Atlantis, he found out I live with Batman and Agent A. A slow watz begin to play, the same one, mom and dad ment in civilian form. "May I have this dance?" "Oh of course." "Something on your mind, Robin?" "No it's just that, this song is the one mom and dad had their first dance together." "Ah and now we are." "Yeah, that's it." We came back from the date. Uncle Logan was waiting for us. "Robin, may I speak to Kaldur alone?" "Da." { Yes. } As I begin to walk away Uncle Logan said "Rob, your father wants you at home." "Bine." {Okay.} "Bye Kaldur, I had a good night. Maybe we can do this again sometime." "Bye Robin, I had a good night as while. We really should do this again at a later date." I kissed Kaldur on the cheek on my way to the zeta tubes.


	4. big AN

Hey this will be my first full A/N to explain my thoughts, as while as somethings about me that I was scared to put in my bio, and firstly I do NOT own X-men and/or Young justice.

The bio is frist I guess, lets being with I don't know my name

• My actual name is Cora

• favorite color are purple and black

• have 3 older brothers, as while as 3 cousins

• hate the color pink

• love cats

• scared of dogs

• has a semi big sweet tooth

• doesn't like to share much things at once

• insane thoughts

• not a girly girl type

• spends time with super hero things like comics and cartoon.

•tends to get lost in thought

Now explanation time for my ideas of the plot for the volume books of the Wayne children.

Okay the first one I will explain is why Rachael wears leggings. In one of my dreams when I was about ten, Robin the first one was kidnapped by the Joker and use to get money from Bruce Wayne.

Why I think in volume 1 about Gambit pointing out that if they had the same brother will make them sisters is because Rouge is Nightcrawler's biological sister and Robin in my stories is his adopted sister.

Kurt is speaking German and Robin is speaking Romanian since it is the closest thing to Romani I access to. The line when Alfred spoke to Kurt was in Greek just to mess with you people.

The nick-names are just because she's six and I thought it was going to be funny.

About Kaldur reading War and Peace and my side note of It's a good book is from when I read it for an essay about two years ago. I do like it.

The reason why I didn't change a few things in my A/N was because I changed so many things about the stories already.

About Kaldur being the son of Aquaman and his wife, was just like the scar on Robin's leg came to me in a dream where his biological mother died and if you seen season two of Young Justice, you know about his biological father anyways in my dream, Kaldur's biological mother was best friends with the queen of Atlantis who is Aquaman's wife, so they took him in.

between the 7 years Rachael grew up about 5 1/2 in taller but to Kurt she is still miniature.


End file.
